


The One About The First Date

by inkahgase



Series: The Story Of Us [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	The One About The First Date

Jinyoung leans on the brick wall, take away coffee in hand as he waits for you to exit the English building. Alternating between that and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, everybody and their uncle could see how nervous he is. So nervous in fact that he’s written his whole speech on his palm so as to not forget anything.

Jinyoung’s not usually like this; his friends know him as someone confident and meticulous. Unfortunately for him, that all flies out the window when it comes to you. Sweet and beautiful, you. Caring and intelligent, you. Everything about you flips his world upside down, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As he waits nervously, he reminisces about the day that the two of you met. _Officially_, at least.

* * *

_Jinyoung made his way to his Math class, finding his best friend and desk buddy Mark standing just by the door with his arm wound around their friend Katya’s waist as they talked with you. Mark clapped him on his shoulder as he reached them and he said his hellos._

_Mark introduced him to you and he bowed his greeting; far too shy to look you in the eye or shake your hand. He’d been harbouring a crush on your for months even though you’ve never officially met; only knowing each other as you had some classes together._

_“Actually, Jinyoung and I have met,” you smiled warmly in his direction._

_“You have?” Mark asked confused before raising his brow at Jinyoung._

_“We have,” Jinyoung confirmed as he cleared his throat. “We were grouped together in Biology once.”_

_“Biology, huh?” Mark teased and Jinyoung ribbed him._

_“Anyway, we have to go,” Katya interrupted and Jinyoung was thankful. He watched as she grabbed your hand and led you away. “We don’t want to be late. I’ll see you later, babe.”_

_“I’m guessing the date went well,” Jinyoung asked._

_Mark smiled, “It did. Better than I expected, actually.” _

_“Second date on the cards then?” Jinyoung prodded; he didn’t normally care about these things but Mark was his best friend and he was genuinely happy for him. _

_“Definitely, and something else,” Mark smirked at him and suddenly he didn’t feel as happy for his friend._

_“Mark, I asked you not say anything,” Jinyoung reminded him._

_“I didn’t,” Mark held his hands up in surrender. “Katya was the one who brought it up, actually. So you can get mad at her.”_

_Jinyoung frowned before heading to his seat, his best friend hot on his trail. “Whatever it is, I don’t want anything to do with it.”_

_“So you don’t want a double date with us?”_

_“No.”_

_Mark scoffed before settling in his seat. “You think you can do better on your own?”_

_“I can,” Jinyoung huffed. “I don’t need you or Jaebeom to set me up with her. I can do it myself.”_

_“Then why haven’t you done it yet?” Mark challenged. “Hell, you didn’t even tell me that you’ve met already.”_

_“I have my reasons,” Jinyoung finalised, not wanting to discuss it further._

_“Fine,” Mark sighed. “I’m giving you two months. If you haven’t made a move then, that double date is coming whether you like it or not.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Fine.”_

_His first attempt ended in disaster; the timing was way off. He had waited for you outside of your Photography class, waving as he spotted you and smiling as you waved back. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage as he waited for you to approach. You were about to take a step in his direction but Katya arrived and dragged you with her, offering Jinyoung a small apologetic smile. He’d missed his chance then._

_Jinyoung’s second attempt didn’t fare any better. He spotted you sitting by yourself in the cafeteria, so with his tray held tightly in his grasp, he took another deep breath before making his way to you. He’d practiced asking if he could sit with you, get to know you and then ask you out. _

_He was growing more confident by the second, especially when he reached your table and you welcomed him with a smile. He was about to speak when Jessica — this annoying girl that has a crush on him — came and dragged him away, sitting him on her table instead. That time, it was his turn to smile apologetically._

_That afternoon, he met up with Mark in the library and informed him that he’s given up. Mark is baffled and asked why._

_“I’m not good enough for her,” Jinyoung sighed. “I used to be so sure of myself but all of that turns to dust as soon as she enters the room. I used to think that I could plan the perfect date, but none of my plans to even just ask her out has turned out well so far. Even if I could finally ask her out, I am going to find some way to ruin it with the way things are going and—”_

_“Shut up,” Mark interrupted him. Jinyoung was about to protest but Mark shook his head to stop him. “Stop doubting yourself. You’re definitely good enough for her and you will figure this out. I know how much you like her. Don’t give it up.”_

_“You’re right,” Jinyoung said determinedly. “I can do this.”_

_“Good. Now go and get your girl.”_

* * *

Jinyoung snaps out of his reverie at the sound of the bell. He knows that his last chance ends in the next ten minutes, as soon as you exit your building; he’s almost at the end of the two months after all. All of his efforts have gone down the drain so far and he prays that this one doesn’t. This has to work.

Gulping nervously, he clutches the coffee cup tighter as he sees you walk out of the building. You spot him straight away and flash him the brightest smile he’s ever seen. Jinyoung gives a tentative wave and you laugh before making your way to him. 

Taking a deep breath as you walk over, he checks his palm to remember his speech. Panic sets in however, when he sees nothing but blurred ink due to his sweaty palms caused by his nerves. His breathing turns erratic and he knows that he needs to get out of there. 

“Jinyoung, are you okay?” You ask. He didn’t even realise that you’re there in front of him; too busy trying to think of an escape. 

“Fine,” he responds, voice more high pitched than usual. 

“What’s up?” You ask him and Jinyoung looks at you confused. “You asked me to come over here?”

“Oh yeah,” he laughs. “That. Um, nothing. I don’t even know why I did that.”

“So, you didn’t do it to ask me out?”

“W-What?” Jinyoung splutters. “What gives you that idea?”

“Mark has a big mouth,” you shrug, taking the coffee cup that you know he bought for you, thanks to Mark. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Jinyoung mutters to himself. 

“Or you can thank him. Otherwise, you would never have gotten to this point.”

Jinyoung glares at you and you laugh, which makes him instantly do the same. 

“Jinyoung, how long are you going to make me wait?” you whine at him. 

“The timing is all wrong,” Jinyoung sighs. “I don’t mean to make you wait— wait, what?”

“I have been waiting for you to ask me out for months,” you roll your eyes. “But you’re hell bent on not doing it. So you know what? I’ll do it. Jinyoung, please go out on a date with me while I’m still young and beautiful and not when you pluck up the courage in which I’ll be old and wrinkled?”

“I wasn’t gonna take that long,” he scoffs and you roll your eyes. 

Grabbing him by his hand, you pull him towards you and lock your arms around his neck as he places his hands on your hips out of instinct. You search his eyes for any sign of rejection, placing your lips on his when there was none to be found. 

“We’re not supposed to kiss until the first date is over,” Jinyoung sighs against your lips, as he leans his forehead on yours. 

“This is our first date,” you breathe out and kiss him again. “I’m not taking arguments. I’m done waiting for your ass.”

“I hope you know that you won’t always get to win like this,” Jinyoung warns as he pulls away, lacing your hands together as he leads you to his car. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” you smirk at him. “Where are we going?”

“I’ve finally grown some balls so I’m taking you out on a date,” Jinyoung shakes his head. 

“Finally.”


End file.
